


Change

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contest Entry<br/>Theme/Prompt: Change</p></blockquote>





	Change

You’re my everything.

My obsession.

I want you.

I need you.

But… 

Let's keep it so that we never have anymore than a kiss...

Let's shoot glances, illicit looks, across at each other until the very end of time.

I want to hold you and touch you and… 

God I want to feel you do the same to me.

But regardless I’ll never let that be….

Because this way my love for you is un…ruined, untainted…

This way I’ll always be your obsession and you mine.

This way imperfection will never invade what we have.

This way we will always want each other.

We’ll never grow bored or jealous… Or lose sight of that burning desire for us just to be.

That’s the perfect thing about unrequited love, Gerard, it never grows old… And it never dies.

Let’s keep this forever perfect… Let’s keep this forever a dream…

Let’s never let this change…

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry  
> Theme/Prompt: Change


End file.
